Carter
Carter is owned by me (CarterTheAustralianRanger) and any stories you wish to have with Carter you need to ask me for permission or my ok to use him. Bio Write the first section of your page here. Appearance Carter has a blackish greyish fur and there is some brown spots in his fur which is common for his breed of dog. He is also fit, since his breed is basically a Cattle dog, he keeps himself in shape to be able to do his job as an Australian Ranger Pup. His Eyes are a very predominant thing about him, yes they are blue, but they are a beautiful shade of Cerulean and Indigo mix with more Cerulean popping in. Personality Stories Appeared in By Me: By Others: Collabs Appeared In: Trivia: Random Facts: Carter tends to get sidetracked a bit when it comes to things but he snaps back after a little bit of being side tracked Carter (when they stand on two legs) takes boxing but not for sport he mainly does it to stay in shape and self defense and for his job and never matches, but he also does it to keep Tundra safe which is a promise he made to Rocky. But there are few occurrences where he does matches, but its cause of one pup...Brutus. Carter tends to do a bunch of stuff with Rocky, Zuma and Tundra since he sees them as his family, even going as far as to spar with Tundra in boxing to help her out with her learning to defend herself and her loved ones (NOTE: He also makes Tundra promise him only to do boxing like this which is the exercising and self defense kind and never matches to which she agrees to it even going as far as saying "Rocky promised me the same thing with the pups so its like full circle" and they both laugh and also he makes sure Rocky keeps his promise to Tundra about the pups and boxing, he is very strict about promises and makes sure they all keep their words and the only time he actually lets the pups box is if they get parents permission to which then he has to let them XD). Carter ABSOLUTELY loves anything Teriyaki Jerky flavored that is like his favorite thing ever!!! Carter also loves to play Pup-Pup Boogie a lot but always crashes like Marshall when he does the tail spin. then of course a crash and laughter Pup-Pack Tools: Main Tools: Grappling Hook and Harness, also something new called a 'Pincer' which is able to pick up objects and such but can also pry things apart for the team to get things out of and plus to allow the team to get in and hold it open for them to get back out Later he gets Canteen which has water to help stranded victims get re-hydrated and a Flashlight. Catchphrases: "Time For Thunder Down Under" "Ready To Hop In Like A Kangaroo!" Pet House/ Vehicle: The dog house is a Dark Green color with three lights on the top. When it goes to become the vehicle the front extends out to become the driving seat where he drives at and it also takes the form of a Jeep, and when it retracts it becomes the area where he goes in and sleep at. He also has a Net Gun that he and Chase can use from his Vehicle. The Wheels can get ridges in it to have the ability to drive in snow and on ice this is thanks to Tundra, Icee and Everest working on his vehicle with Ryder. Gallery: Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Animals Category:Characters